Badly Wanted
by Varietyfan505
Summary: She knew it was wrong to love him, but she couldn't help it. He was the only demon that could make her feel this way. She couldn't tell anyone and she wouldn't let anyone/anything stand in the way. SessKag
1. Dream?

DISCLAIMER: I so don't own inuyasha. So leave me alone *cries then runs away*

SessKag SessKag SessKag

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you just shut up and let me be gosh!"

"What if I don't want to?!?!?!"

It was the same routine every time. Kagome wanted to take a bath and Inuyasha, as always, complained that she took to long. She just wanted  
to get away and think about the one she loved and lusted after most. Now you're probably thinking, I thought it was Inuyasha she loved, right?  
But no, actually it's his brother, the one who has always been cold and down right mean to her. Yep you guessed it right, it's Sesshomaru.

The only reason she actually took to long in the hot spring was because she had….ahem….certain thoughts about him. She couldn't help it especially after Inuyasha chose Kikyo and then Sango and Miroku got engaged. She felt lonely plus she's been secretly in love with him for a while. Anyway back to the point before I go into detail.

"Why can't you leave me alone and let me take a bath?!" said Kagome as she glared at Inuyasha.

"Because wench it seems like you do something else instead of bathing." Inuyasha said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

_Your only half way right if only you knew._

Kagome was fed up and really needed to wash her self and just relax in a nice spring. So she said the famous word. "SIT!!!"

**BOOOOM!!!!!!**

The only thing that could be heard was Inuyasha cursing loudly. Kagome stormed off to the spring irritated. As soon as she got there she took off her clothes and hung them on a branch, unaware of the eyes watching her.

When she finally got relaxed that's when she felt she was being watched. She took in a deep breath, hoping it's not Inuyasha. She just ignored it and started to wash her hair. After a while she heard a twig snapped.

She rushed out the water and hurried to put on her clothes. And just as she put on her shirt the man or should I say demon she dreamed and longed for was standing a couple of feet in front of her.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered. She had covered up her scent so he wouldn't know how badly she wanted him.

The next thing she knew he was right behind her. "That was real foolish to come out here alone Ka-gom-e" He said in her ear. His voice was husky and she did her best not to moan.

"What makes you say that?" Kagome just wanted to jump him and kiss him and maybe do some other things but only imagined that in her head.

"Now no one can stop me" She was about to asked him from what until he kissed her. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru rose up one clawed finger and sliced her shirt off. He laid her down on the ground started to kiss her neck. And right when he was about to mark her, Inuyasha came out of now where with crimson red eyes and fangs bared.

Then Kagome woke up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****SORRY*****

first fanfic please REVIEW let me know what you think (dont be to mean!!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome woke up from the dream very mad. She looked around so she could glare at that stupid Inuyasha who messed up her dream. But that also got her thinking, even if it WAS real why he would be that mad and jealous if he already chose Kikyo and promised her that he would mate her?

Thinking that taking a bath in the hot springs would cool her off after her dream, she gathered her supplies and headed toward them. While walking there, she just kept thinking about her dream. She was use to the erotic dreams but not with them ending like that.

Before Kagome knew it, she was at the hot spring. So she looked around first before taking off her clothes. In the back of her mind, she was hoping Sesshomaru would pop up and take her away. Knowing it was stupid to wait; she got in and started to wash her self.

After going underwater to take the shampoo out of her hair, she came up for air. But what she didn't expect was seeing white instead of a bush. Kagome looked up to see the person or should I say demon's face.

The face belonged to non other than Sesshomaru. She closed her eyes really hard hoping he was real. When she did he was still there, looking down at her amused. She quickly got out and wrapped a towel around herself.

Kagome took a step toward him. "Yes Sesshomaru is there anything you need?"

"Why do you bathe alone knowing there are youkai about?"

Kagome looked confused for a second. Why would he care if she was out here alone? Why was he out here?

"Bathing helps me relax if that's any of your business." She said while crossing her arms.

He took a step closer then used his speed so he was right behind her. Slowly he bent himself so he was in her ear.

"There are other ways to relax and if you want I could help you." He whispered.

Kagome couldn't hide her sent any longer. Her arousal filled his nose, which he was happy with.

She cleared her throat then said, "How exactly can you help me?"

The in a second she was on the ground with him on top of her kissing her neck.

Kagome was happy and shocked. One this was real and two its Sesshomaru. "Now I see what you mean."

She was so dazed into what he was doing she forgot one thing. But once her towel was removed she came back to reality. Kagome grabbed her towel and re-wrapped it around herself.

She quickly stood up and took a couple steps back. "We can't do this, not unless we have a condom!"

Sesshomaru looked confused and a little shocked. "What exactly is a combdom?"

Kagome's face turned red. She forgot that wasn't invented yet that's why every girl was pregnant when she had sex.

"Its condom; something that helps protect a girl from getting pregnant but sometimes it can break or have a hole in it."

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist. "If we did have this would you be my mate?"


End file.
